Demon Souls
by Night Worlder 13
Summary: What if Demons and Angels were real. What if one of the worst Demons had something to do with Thierry when he was Theorn. And what if they saw each other again, nearly 25,000 years later.   Copyright Night Worlder 13
1. Prologue

Humans annoy me. With all that whining and bickering it's enough to drive anyone insane. Luckily, I haven't, ok that depends on who I ask. But one thing I do love about humans. The fighting and killing. All that blood, screaming and pleading, it's pathetic really. But fun to watch. The best part is their facial expressions. Shock, for being killed, sorrow, for not seeing their loved one again and my favourite, rage for actually being bested and killed. I was never the one being killed; when I was human I was the one doing the killing. I killed… too many to count. But someone did get the best of me. But that was because she was a powerful witch, and I only practicing. I was nineteen. But life, ok deaths, better now.

Being a high class Demon has its perks. I can walk around on earth freely and cause as much pain and suffering as I want. But if Satan wants them, well then they can't die. I have three Demons that are my friends, Jezebeth, Troian and Loki. Jezebeth is the youngest; she has blood red hair that's always in curly pigtails. She has the Demons pale skin and black eyes. She wears a short checker skirt with a red strapless top and black boots with three buckles on one leg. She has Satan's necklace; it is a ruby heart with metal bat wings and a sword through the ruby. She also had a studded choker, which is like a dog collar because it is what Satan uses it for. Troian's next, he has shaggy black hair with red highlights and the same black eyes as the rest of us. He wears a black shirt with a black leather jacket, black trousers and black boots. He has the studded choker also. He and Jezebeth are together. Then it's me, Lilith. I have long black hair that falls into neat waves to the small of my back. I wear exactly the same as Jezebeth. The oldest is my boyfriend, Loki. He has blood red hair with black ends that falls into his eyes. He wears the same as Troian.

We are all Arch Demons and most of the other demons call us Satan's favourites. We have never failed to kill the people he asks us to. But even better is we get to kill off a lot of those goody-two-shoe Angels. When Angels and Demons die…well lets just say there is nowhere for us to go. But those pesky Angel. Uh, I hate them. They are so…pure. It disgusts me. I should explain. Angels and Demons exist. But we aren't like what the humans think. Angels don't walk around naked and play the harp. They work for the Big Boss. No, not God. Firstly she's a girl and secondly she's Satan's sister, Dea. The angels are like her agents. There are different types. You have the normal angels, then the Guardians, then the ones who work with the Goddess and lastly you have the Arch Angels. They are the high ranking one. But some Angels are the Angels of Death, Life and Transition. In my opinion they are to…popular and famous. Every human knows about them and want to become one when they die. It's sickening. Anyway, Demons. Demons are just like what everyone thinks. We are pure evil and damn proud of it. We wreck havoc everywhere. But unlike Angels there are only Demons and Arch Demons. Ok, well only Jezebeth, Troian, Loki and I are Arch Demons and the oldest. That's only because we killed off the rest to prove ourselves to Satan. It worked. So now we are the oldest and the best. But we are on earth at the moment. Jezebeth and Troian off someplace. Loki and I down an alley. In Las Vegas, to be precise.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything by L J Smith even if i really really want to.**

**Chapter 1: Hunting**

I looked at Loki who was standing on the other side of the narrow alley, so he was only about half a meter away. He looked back at me and gave me his 500 watt smile. I pecked his lips and started to pull away, when he pulled me back and roughly crushed his lips to mine. Something jabbed into my lip and my eyes shot open. I shoved Loki away and hissed. He just looked at me and laughed. I hissed again and licked my lip. I refocused my hearing onto the human's hearts. I listened and waited. About half a minute later I heard a strong heart from a human. I looked at Loki and walked off over to the heart. It belonged to a man in his middle ages with cropped black hair and blazing blue eyes. I walked up behind him and put on the most worried face. I had gotten good at this. Ok so it was a bit strange having a girl who looked nineteen ask you for help, but whatever. Loki, Troian and Jezebeth looked nineteen as well.

"Excuse me sir. Can you help me please? My little brother ran off down an alley and he hasn't come out. I don't want to go down there by myself." I looked at him with my fathomless black eyes and his own blue ones softened. He nodded for me to lead the way. Sucker. I smiled gratefully and jogged off. When I got to the alley I stopped and hesitantly took a step forward. With my heightened sight I could see Loki kissing the life out of a woman, literally. We survived on souls and drank blood for the sake of it. I heard the man walk up behind and enter the alley. When he was out of sight from the people walking past I turned around and faced him. My face darkened, like a shadow had been cast over it. All of my teeth extended to points and my fingernails lengthened and turned to claws. My eyes turned blood red, the pupils became slits and all the veins around my eyes became visible. The man stopped breathing as I stepped up to him and put my lips on his. His eyes widening as I sucked out his soul. I could feel its essence flowing into me. As soon as it was, it stared to die. It would take three days for it to die completely and then I would have to hunt again. I chucked the man on the floor after I had drained his blood. I wiped my mouth and walked over to Loki, who was done with the woman. He grinned and got into a fighting stance. I growled playfully and launched myself at him, throwing us both to the floor. He hissed and I laughed.

"Mine was stronger" I whispered into his ear. Even though there was about 200 years between us we were the same strength as each other. I kissed him and got up. He looked at me and smirked, an evil glint in his eyes. He stood up and tackled me against the wall. He put his hands either side of my head and crushed his lips onto mine. I growled into his mouth but wrapped my arms around his neck. A little later I heard two dull thuds behind Loki and I sighed. I pushed Loki away and faced Jezebeth and Troian.

"You two do that every time." Jezebeth stated. She was leaning on Troian glaring at us.

"And every time you–" I stopped midsentence, picking up on a conversation that was happening about a quarter of a mile from where I was standing.

"Who would have thought that Thierry used to be called Theorn and was in Hellewise's tribe?" The first voice said. Theorn, damn was he still alive. I would have thought someone would have staked his promise breaking heart.

"I didn't. All I knew was that Maya had turned him." The second voice said. They were getting closer. But before I could listen to the rest of the conversation something hit me. It knocked me to the ground and I snarled. I was looking Loki in the eyes.

"What was that for?" I snarled again. He smiled and lowered his mouth to my ear.

"I wasn't finished." He stated and kissed me again. I rolled my eyes and heard Jezebeth and Troian leave. I wrapped my arms around Loki's waist and closed my eyes as he started kissing my neck. I let out a moan and heard something piercing skin. My eyes shot open to see a girl with long black hair and bright green eyes. That was all I could see of her. She was covered in head to toe like a ninja. She had a huge _bokken _attached to her back and a wooden dagger that was sticking out of Loki's back. Right where his heart would be if he had one.

"Wrong move" He growled and snapped his head to look at her. The girl looked at him and waited for the light to fade from his eyes and for him to start mummifying. It didn't happen. Instead Loki jumped up and yanked the stake out from his back. The girl's eyes widened in horror and she looked over at another girl. All that could be seen on her was her fiery hair and silvery blue eyes. I shot up and hissed at them. Loki looked at me a grinned.

"Half vampire or human?" I thought about it for a second and then looked at the half blood. Her eyes widened even further when I started towards her. But before I could even get within a meter of her, a bright white light shone behind them. I cursed and melted into the shadows, trying to avoid the light. The light died down and you would never guess who was standing there, my old best friend, Laura. She was an angel know. I think it was because I killed her, I don't know. She was most probably chosen, just like me. She was the first person I had killed. I hadn't meant to kill her. She was around when I was unreliably angry and unlucky for her I had a little wooden knife on me. Anyway, now she was floating behind the two girls. Her blonde hair moving like there was a breeze. Those blazing green eyes were turned on me. I hissed but didn't move. The ruby on my necklace was glowing. I narrowed my eyes at the girls and Laura.

"Be right back. Do not move. Loki if they move a muscle…rip them to shreds." I snarled and dematerialized. Dematerializing was weird but fun. It felt like you were completely free. Nothing was trapping you. I materialized again and was standing in front of Satan. He was not a red bull human type thing that everyone thinks he is. He was a young man with black hair that had blonde tips and a much toned body. His eyes were bright red and he had a spider web tattoo on his abdomen. He wore simple black jeans and that was it. By looking at him you would have thought he was nineteen not over a billion years old. I knelt down and looked up.

"Yes, Sir?" I said. Even if I am an arch demon I still have to obey orders.

"Don't kill the girls; they may be valuable to you. They can lead you to Theorn. That is all." Was all he said and disappeared. Again I dematerialized and materialized again standing next to Loki. The girls and Laura were still standing there. But the girls had their mouths wide open with shock. I snickered and made a shooing motion with my hands to Laura.

"Well, we are going to go and…go. See you later." I said slowly and hesitantly. I pushed Loki into the shadows and put a finger over his mouth. The girls looked at each other and ran out of the alley, not seeing Laura. When the girls had gone Laura went back to Dea. I whispered to Loki to follow the girls and we jumped onto the roof of the building and followed them. Time to pay Theorn a visit. Wasn't he going to get a shock of his life.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything by L J Smith even if i really really want to.**

**Happy Samhain!**

**Chapter 2: I hate you**

The girls had come a long way. And they had been jogging back. But after half an hour they stopped at a huge iron gate in front of a huge mansion. The walls were painted off-white and there were black roses everywhere. The smell of them was sickly sweet and I had to hold my nose. It was horrible. The girls were accepted in and they walked through the big wooden doors at the front of the mansion. Loki and I became shadows and followed them in. Jezebeth and Troian behind. They had been following us. It was easy for us to become shadows. We lost our physical shape and became mist. When everyone had left the entrance hall we became visible again.

"Big place" Jezebeth muttered.

"Wonder how many hostages there are?" Troian said with a grin. I laughed a laugh that sounded a lot like the Mad Hatters laugh. I had watched the film once when there was nothing going on. It was a horrible movie. The only thing I liked about it was the basilisk. At least it had guts to kill things. The laugh rung through the whole mansion and I swear I heard someone shout something like 'Quieten down Quinn' then 'It wasn't me'.

"Theorn's too soft to keep hostages" I sneered. Loki looked at me then shouted hello. No one came at first so I carried on looking around. There was a huge staircase and lots of doors leading to different halls. Big plants were doted around and there was a huge mirror on one wall.

"Can I help you?" said a man who looked a lot like a CIA agent, his hair tied in a little ponytail at the back of his neck. I smiled a smile that I knew would scare even the bravest of men.

"Yes, I'm looking for Theorn." I said. The man looked at me then disappeared through a door. A couple of seconds later and the two girls walked past. They looked at Loki and me and screamed. Well that would have gotten everyone's attention. It did. Within seconds eleven vampires, three witches, seven humans, three shapeshifters, the two girls and the CIA man were standing in front of us. And one of the vampires was Theorn, sorry Thierry now.

"This is Circle Daybreak. And these two girls tried to kill us." I said, like I was showing a tour. Loki, Troian and Jezebeth laughed and the Daybreakers looked at us.

"Who are you?" Thierry asked, stepping out of the group. I knew it. Of course he wouldn't remember me. Who would?

"Don't remember me Theorn? But that doesn't surprise me. Who would remember their best friend?" I said with a blank expression. He looked at me, as if trying to remember, and then he did.

"Lilith? What happened to you?" I lost it.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? YOU LEFT THAT'S WHAT. AFTER YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T AS WELL! I WAS FIFTEEN!" I screamed. Ok, well. That was new. I never lost it like that. Some of the Daybreakers moved closer to Thierry but I ignored them.

"You left me. I didn't care that Maya had turned you. I waited with your brother you know. I sat by your grave. I knew you weren't dead. I went for two seconds and I come back to see your brother dead and you gone. You had disappeared. So I waited. A whole year I waited for you. And you came back. But not for me. You went straight to Hellewise and asked to be put to sleep until your beloved _Hana _came back. So I killed to get rid of the anger and feeling of betrayal. The first person I killed was my best friend Laura but a damn Angel got to her before she died. It was Hellewise who killed me in the end. But I didn't die quick enough. Loki found me, so now I am people's worst nightmare." I said, not focused on anything. I focused again and Thierry stood there with a sad expression. He didn't say anything. Most of the Daybreakers were just standing there, dumbfounded. I laughed and then hissed at Thierry.

"Haven't got anything to say now, have you? Do you know how much it hurt me to see you come back but forget about me? IT FELT LIKE I HAD MY HEART RIPPED OUT. YOU ARE JUST LIKE LEO. HE LEFT ME. AND HE _WAS_ MY BROTHER." Thierry knew about Leo and how he had left me and just disappeared. I was so angry, I couldn't stop it. My face darkened, like a shadow had been cast over it. All of my teeth extended to points and my fingernails lengthened and turned to claws. My eyes turned blood red and the pupils became slits. All the veins around my eyes became visible and turned black and a pointed tail and bats wings came from my back. Half the Daybreakers screamed and ran. Thierry just stood there with the sad expression. Someone touched my arm and I spun round to face Loki. He looked at me and I took a deep breath. I pulled the wings and tail back in and the veins around my eyes disappeared. My eyes turned back to black and my nail shortened, the shadow went from my face. I twirled round to look back at Thierry and whispered three simple words "I hate you".


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything by L J Smith even if i really really want to.**

**Chapter 3: Memories**

"Come on, Theorn, Leo. You two are so slow. Laura's faster then you" I whined, running in front of a ten year old Theorn and thirteen year old Leo. Laura was skipping next to me; she was only five, a whole year younger then me. I had found a little river that went through the woods near our cave. I had been out playing with the animals when I saw the river. I was so happy that I had to show them. Theorn and Laura being my best friends. We kids had to stick together. There were only us three. Leo was not counted as a kid but he stuck with us too. I ran through some trees and stopped by the river. It was not that deep or wide but where there was a gap in the trees the sun shone on it and it looked enchanted. I told them to sit and went and got some berries from a bush that was near the river. We sat there until the sun went down.

"You have to watch this." I said to Laura, Theorn and Leo. We were near the river again. I had been practising water spells and had gotten good at them. I had found this part of the river four years ago. I stood in front of the water and muttered some words. Soon the water was rising like snakes from the water and dropping down again like a waterfall. When I had finished I turned around and looked at my little audience. Laura was clapping as hard as she could and Theorn was smiling. Leo, who was now seventeen got up and ruffled my hair. He was proud of me and I was ecstatic. My brother was the world to me and I wanted to please him as much as possible. I hugged him and he laughed.

I looked up at an eighteen year old Leo with tears in my eyes.

"Are you leaving me?" I asked, on the verge of crying. He and his girlfriend had decided to go for a couple of days. He looked down at me, trying to give a warming smile. I didn't help.

"I will only be gone for a couple of days. Theorn will look after you." He said. He put one arm around me and pulled me close.

"But can't I come with you?" I pleaded. He chuckled and shook his head. The tears were threatening to spill over and I tried as hard as I could to stop them.

"Anyway, who's going to play with the animals and look after Laura? You can't leave them. And Theorn needs some help with his throwing. I will be back. I will bring you something, yeah?" He said trying to cheer me up. I sniffed and rubbed my eyes with my hands.

"Promise?"

"I promise." He said. I looked up at him and smiled weakly. He ruffled my hair.

"That's my girl" he said.

Theorn's arms wrapped around me and I buried my head in his shoulder. The sobs wracked through my body. He had left me. After he promised to come back. Theorn's thumb stroked my hair and I looked at him. I wiped my eyes and tried to control my breathing.

"Promise you won't ever leave me." he looked at me with sad eyes and pulled me into another hug.

"I promise" another wave of tears washed over me and Theorn just held me.

I was sitting in a tree by my river waiting for Laura. She was born fourteen years ago today. I had made her a necklace, made of water charmed to interlock with ivory. I waited for her, listening to the animals scuffle around the river. It was getting dark and I had told her to meet me here. A bird flew onto the tree next to me and I patted it head with a finger. I heard a rustling in a bush down below and someone call my name. I looked down and there was Laura. She was wearing the new top everyone had given her. She looked around the looked up at me. I laughed and jumped down. She smiled and hugged me.

"HAPPY DAY OF BIRTH!" I shouted and handed her the necklace. She looked up at me and tears were in her eyes. I laughed and hugged her. WE sat there and talked until the moon was high.

"Come on, we should go" she said. I nodded and we headed back to the cave. But before we got out of the trees I pulled Laura back. Maya was walking towards Theorn. My heart sped up. Maya liked Theorn a lot and I admit I'm jealous. He's so kind and gentle but he only thinks of me as a child. Not to mention a little sister. I watched as Maya talked to him and was seducing Theorn. I wanted to jump put of the bush and help him, but Maya was strong now. She had found out how to become immortal. I watched as Maya dragged Theorn away and Theorn not even struggle. A tear fell from my eyes and I felt Laura's warm arms around me. She knew how much I liked him. And this felt just like Leo all over again. I cried until the moon went down.

I was trying to find Hellewise. I needed to talk to her about something and someone had said they had seen her with her herbs. I walked round the corner of the cave and looked up. Hellewise was sitting on the dirt next to her herbs. But that's not what made my heart jump with joy and anger. Theorn was there. He was so beautiful. Immortal and beautiful. I gasped and stood still. A few heartbeats later Hellewise was getting up and walking away with Theorn. NOOOO! He was leaving. He came back and left again. But he didn't leave. He dug a hole and Hellewise gave him something. He sat down in the hole and Hellewise covered it. I screamed and my knees gave way. Hellewise looked up and sorrow filled her eyes. I was in hysterics. I could breathe and tears were streaming down my face. Hellewise ran over and tried to comfort me but I was to far gone. After a while Laura came running over to me. I hugged her as hard as I could and she looked over at Hellewise. I just cried even harder.

That's it. I'm done, I can't take it anymore. Theorn hurt me now I need to hurt him. I picked up one of my two hunting knives and threw it. It lodged itself into the bark of the tree, burying itself hilt deep. The river was bubbling. I growled and threw the other knife. The sound it made was different. It sounded like it was sinking into flesh. The scream the followed was worse, it tore through the air. I looked up eyes wide. Laura was on the floor with the knife sticking out of her chest and blood dripping everywhere. I screamed and ran over to her. I picked her up and cradled her. What was I going to do? Hellewise. I looked down into Laura's eyes and ran as fast as I could. Hellewise was on her own. I ran over to her and begged her to help me. She looked at Laura then at me. I had tears leaking from my eyes. I didn't mean to do it.

"I'm sorry, Lilith, I can't do anything." She said, tears in her own eyes.

"I'm so so so sorry, Laura."

"I forgive you" She gasped out. And the light left Laura's eyes.

Death was the best way to deal with the anguish. So I killed. The knife sliding into their chest's with ease. It was the only way to deal with the pain Theorn put me through.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything by L J Smith even if i really really want to.**

**Chapter 4: Dea**

I kicked the wall and the wall caved in. I narrowed my eyes at the hole and growled. I was standing in an alley with Loki, Jezebeth and Troian sitting on one of the giant bins. I growled again and made another hole with my fist. I heard Troian chuckle and I hissed at him. He fell silent and I glared at the wall. Why did I lose my self control? I never lose my self control. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. But I can't bring myself to kill him. What's happened to me? I used to be able to kill anyone with the snap of my fingers. Now I can't even bring myself to kill a poxy vampire. Uh, I hate him. Loki jumped off the bin and walked over to me. He put his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"You don't need him." He hissed in my ear. I sighed and lent back into him. He started to nibble the lobe of my ear and I heard Jezebeth and Troian sigh. I laughed. Every time something started to happen between Loki and me, they just had to irritate us.

"And again, we are going to leave you to… let out your frustration." My laugh rung out. They just disappeared. Loki had not stopped nibbling and had moved down to my neck. I turned on him and caught his face with my hands. I looked into his eyes. They were deep and full of death and pain. I smiled and he broke free of my grip. His lips crushed down onto mine and my hands automatically wound themselves in his hair. His hands went around my waist. He pulled me closer to him, until it was impossible to get any closer. No Demon has ever gone all the way before. Now that I think about it, no other Demon is as passionate as Loki and I. The most Troian and Jezebeth have ever done is kiss. They have never made out. It's just not something Demon's do. But Loki and I, we're at it all the time. It must be something in our black blood. Loki's tongue prodding my lower lip brought me back from my thoughts. I obliged, opening my mouth. His tongue slipped in. He caressed the top of my teeth, making them lengthen with lust. I growled and our tongues battled for dominance. He won and took control. I pushed him up against the wall and we went through. We landed on Loki's bed in his apartment. Mine was the one next door and Jezebeth and Troian were across the hall. All on the bottom floor. We must have transported through the wall. Loki's hand ran up my back and I pushed him into the mattress. I placed my knees on either side of his thighs, all without breaking the kiss. Loki flipped us over and I was being pushed into the mattress. Then I felt the burning. It was around my neck and searing into my skin. I ground my teeth together and pushed Loki off. I hissed and looked down at my neck. It was the damn necklace. It was glowing like crazy and the whole thing was burning. I may not have a heart but I still had feeling. And I did not take kindly to someone burning my skin. I heard Loki hiss and looked at him. His necklace was burning as well. Satan must want us real bad. The necklace had only burnt like this once since I had it on. I can't even remember why. I clenched my fists so hard that my nails were biting into my skin. That's when the screeching started. It hurts my ears so much it felt like someone was pushing burning metal into my ears.

"I'M COMING" I screamed out, knowing that Satan could hear me. But the screeching didn't stop. So I dematerialized as quickly as I could. When I re-materialized I was breathless and dizzy. I was also in the worst mood imaginable. Jezebeth and Troian were standing there looking at me. I heard Loki behind be. When I looked over at Satan I stared. He was sitting on his throne and looked really annoyed. But it wasn't him I was staring at. Sitting next to him was Dea. Her white hair was loose around her shoulder and she was wearing a long white gown. Her eyes were an impossible blue and she was looking right at me. She had never been down here. I had seen her before but never had she been _here_. It just wasn't her type of place. Her being here unnerved me. I looked up at Satan then flicked my eyes over to Dea. She was still looking at me when she spoke. I looked over at Satan, the anger had left him and now he was strangely calm. That unnerved me even more.

"Loki, Lilith, Troian, Jezebeth. I need your help."


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything by L J Smith even if i really really want to.**

**Chapter 5: Pathetic Angels**

I couldn't believe it. I stared at her. Then I shook my head and looked at the others. They were just as shocked as I was.

"_You _want _our _help. Why?" I was the first to speak.

"That's the problem. I don't know _why _I need your help. All I know is that something is happening. Something big and…erm… bad." She said, looking at her brother when she said the last part. I looked at her and I could tell she was really worked up over this. But she tried not to show it.

"Well you came to the right place. We are the masters of…_bad_." I grinned a grin that would give a grown person nightmares. Dea just smiled. I looked over at the others to see that they were smirking. They were looking forward to this as well.

"What's in it for us?" Dea rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" She was desperate; no person would ask a Demon what they wanted. It would always end up with the world in destruction. I looked up at Satan and he shook his head. Damn, no apocalypse for us. I sighed and looked at Loki, how was the one who called the shots. Seeming as he was the oldest.

"We'll think about it." Dea smiled, looks like the Goddess has Demons working for her now. Wait if we were working for her…

"Does that mean we get to go to Heaven?" It was an inside joke that all the Demons shared. It really peed off the Angel when one of us went up there. No Angel was ever allowed into Hell. Satan and Dea would never allow it. But Dea would bring Demons into Heaven. It has happened once before. And when the demon came back, he couldn't stop laughing. So know it was a standing joke whenever a Demon was allowed to go up to heaven.

"Shall we go? There are a lot of Angels to get through." We could tell who had darkness in them just by looking at a picture of them. One of the Demons many talents, also pretty handy for us. Dea held out her arms and muttered something. Then a glass elevator that looked like it was made from clouds appeared. Dea opened the door and motioned for us to go in. I hate flying. I prefer the feet on the ground. So I closed my eyes and blanked my mind. Within seconds the glass elevator stopped moving. I opened my eyes to see blue. That was all that was there. And the white of the clouds. The doors opened and we stepped outside. In the distance I could see the beginning of what looked like a village. A grin crept over my lips. This was going to be fun. My tail grew and started to thrash around. I could see the others do the same. Yep, defiantly fun. Dea walked in front of us, Loki and me walking about a meter behind her. His arm was draped around my shoulders and his tail was thrashing and wrapping itself around mine. Troian and Jezebeth were walking behind us doing nothing but holding hands. The walk to the village was short and soon we were standing outside the pearl coloured gates. They were huge and twisting and interlocking with each other. It was horrible. Dea pushed something into a hole in one of the gates and they swung open. The village was big. The houses were two stories high and they shone, blinding me just by looking at them. We hadn't even entered the gates and I could see the hundreds of Angels walking around. Dea turned to look at us, a smile dancing over her lips.

"Welcome to my world." She said and started walking through the village. We followed her down a white stoned path, my tail thrashing back and forth, occasionally hitting Loki's. All the Angels turned to look at us, moving out of the way for Dea. The look on their faces was of pure horror. I grinned and Loki tightened his arm around my shoulder.

"Jealous of a few Angels, are we?" I whispered in his ear. He growled and looked at me. Then he pecked my lips.

"Of course not. I know you would never go out with an Angel. And seeming as Angels can date… I just feel like rubbing it in their faces that I have you." I smiled and kissed him hard, still walking behind Dea. The Angels kept starring, a few of them hissing. I laughed. How pathetic could they get? I stuck my middle finger up at them and continued following Dea through the village. I was going to enjoy my time here.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything by L J Smith even if i really really want to.**

**Chapter 6: Witch Demon**

Dea's house was big. If you could call it a house. The front hall was all white and pearl marble, the floor, the walls and the pillars. There where even white roses placed around the room. And there had to be at least ten thousand candles. They were in candelabras, stands and even alcoves. Each and every one of them alight. The flames burning bright, licking up the walls. I love fire; it was a part of my nature. The flames hypnotised me. I could watch the flames dance for hours. I looked away from the flames and we carried on down the halls. Dea led us down a narrow corridor that had no doors. It was strange; it was like the hall was cast in shadows. The whole castle had a light happy feel to it. But this corridor was more like something Satan would have. There were torches hanging on the walls but they didn't seem to fill it with light. And that confused me. Why would the Goddess, who is always associated with light, have a dark filled corridor? Dea stopped walking. I looked around and there was nothing there. Just three walls and a torch about ten feet back, but that was all. We had come to the end. Then the wall in front opened. It slid open without a sound, no even when it hit the side wall. A faint glow was coming from the hole that the door had created. I looked at Loki and he flashed a smile, his teeth lengthened to points. I stuck my tongue out at him and followed Dea through the doorway. The room was huge. The ceiling higher than a cathedral. Hanging from it was a huge gothic candle chandelier, the flames giving the room a dull glow. The walls were a dark purple and the floor a dark ebony wood. There was one window in the whole room and it was blocked by thick velvety black curtains. I doubted that they were ever opened. The bedroom has been sectioned off with black silk netting. The living room area had a black leather sofa that went all the way round a low black marble coffee table. On the table was a candelabrum. More were dotted around the room. There was a fireplace along one wall; I clicked my fingers and black flames shot out. The two Angels that had been with Dea yelped and jumped back. We Demons started laughing at their pathetic beings. Dea just smiled, although she tried to hide it. After that she turned and left, the two Angels becoming even more pathetic by scurrying after her. Once our laughter died down we crashed out on the sofa. Loki sat right next to me, his body pressing against mine. I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm round my waist.

I woke up to the sound of a door opening. Sitting up I found that I was in the bed, Loki passed out beside me. I looked over at the other bed to see Jezebeth and Troian asleep as well. Guess I was the only one awake then. Someone cleared their throat. I snapped my head round in their direction, my teeth sharpening and my eyes blazing red. The person gulped and stepped back. I smirked and my eyes and teeth went back to normal. I climbed out of the bed to find I was only in my underwear and bra. The Angels jaw dropped and his eyes widened. I raised an eyebrow and walked over to the door. The Angel coughed and looked away. His cheeks were bright pink. I choked back a laugh but couldn't stop the grin.

"May I help you?" I asked, my voice silky and alluring. He looked at me, trying not to look lower then my face. He held up a pile of clothes. I looked sown at them and pulled what looked like a top off the pile. It was hideous. The cut was way to covering, the sleeves were long and it had a high neck. And it was white. I growled and threw it back at him. How could they even think we would wear something like that? It was atrocious. I would have to go and get some clothes. How boring. The Angel was still standing there, shaking. It was only then that I realised had become my full demon form. It was also then that I realised I was hungry. That was the problem with strong life forces. They died a lot quicker. I looked over at the Angel, studying him for the first time since he entered the room. He was tall, maybe 6 foot, and very well built. His features were perfect and angular, comes with being and angel or Demon. His lips were full and his eyes glistening green. His hair was black and fell into his face. I smiled sweetly at him, my wings and tail disappearing and my face returning to human.

"Lillith, witch Demon. And you are?" I asked him. He looked shocked and stuttered.

"A…Adrian Young. F…former h…human." Ah perfect. I grabbed the clothes from his hand and slammed the door shut behind him, waking the others up. Adrian's eyes widened as they stumbled out of bed. I draped an arm round his shoulder and steered him towards the sofa. He yelped as I shoved him down on it and sat next to him. That was the thing with Angels, no matter how much you fed off them they stayed quiet. Angels also lasted longer. It would take all four of us, having a feed of about two souls eat, to kill an Angel. I stroked his hair and lent in closer as the others sat around him. Also, you could draw from any part of an Angel. Which for us was good. I kissed his neck gently before starting to feed. The Angel Adrian let out a tiny moan as the others started feeding too. There was something about Angel souls that made them last longer when we had taken them in. Anyone would of thought they would have died quicker because of them being _divine _beings and us being creatures of evil. But they didn't. The energy washed over me in waves. But the pleasure didn't last long. It was interrupted by a high pitched, ear piercing shriek. The sound vibrated through my head, making it feel as if it was going to explode. I screamed and rolled off Adrian onto the floor. My hands covered my ears to try and stop the sound. My eyes were tightly closed and I could feel the tears of blood roll over my cheeks. My body was flickering from demon to non demon. Pain had replaced the pleasure that had filled me. My body was racked with spasms. The screeching was still going. I could feel myself starting to loose consciousness. Then it stopped. Just like that. But the sound took forever to leave my head. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the others. Their eyes were blood shot and their cheeks were stained red. And they were all curled up on the floor in a fatal position. I looked up at Adrian, who was pale and wide eyes. He looked back at me and the fear in his eyes made me feel slightly better. Then I looked for the source of the screaming. It was another Angel, of course. She was staring at Adrian with about the same amount of fear he had. Scattered around her were pieces of paper and what looked like photos. Slowly I climbed to my feet. My wings flapping wildly and my tail thrashing. A growl erupted from my chest and both Angels scattered, Adrian stumbling out the door. I sighed and rubbed my head. Loki wrapped his arms around my bare waist and bit my shoulder gently. I leant into him and closed my eyes. Memories were constantly pushing at my conscience. The amount of things that I had been through throughout the years was pushing down on me. All because of that damn Angels screaming. Soon the constant pounding in my head was too much. I had to get away. Pushing out of Loki's grip, I threw on my clothes from yesterday and dematerialised. Time to get rid of some of the frustration.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything by L J Smith even if i really really want to.**

**Chapter 7: Reading hurts**

I rematerialized outside a random shop. I didn't bother looking at the name, it was of no relevance. Ignoring the pathetic humans that ran from me, I walked through the doors. I scanned the shop for clothes that were relatively wearable. After scanning the clothes for less then half a minute I decided that they were good enough. Well the ones that I had set my eyes on. Another good thing about being an Arch Demon, you could change almost everything to any size you want. Walking over to the clothes, I noticed a certain blonde haired girl looking through a rack of clothes. Girly clothes never the less. I looked around the shop looking for her body guards. And there they were, all by the changing room. A grin danced over my lips as I carried on towards the clothes. Grabbing the things I needed and shrinking them, I walked back over to the blonde girl. She hadn't noticed me yet. Standing behind her I looked over her shoulder at the clothes she was looking at.

"In my opinion I would go for something more… alluring. But then you never really did go for anything like that." I didn't give her a chance to look at me before I grabbed her and dematerialized. Back in our room, I dumped Hana on the sofa and chucked the clothes on the floor. Hana looked around the room with wide eyes. Loki grinned at Hana and she whimpered and shrunk back into the sofa. Grabbing my clothes I looked over at Jezebeth, who was looking at the papers that the Angel had brought in.

"So what are the Angels making us read?" I asked, taking my clothes off and pulling the leather pants on. The outfits that I had picked were, to me, very suiting. Jezebeth and I had tight black leather trousers, black leather halter corsets, thick platform boots with buckles and studs, studded belt and a black rose ear cuff. The boys had black skinny jeans, plain black t-shirts, black leather boots and a long black leather coat. Putting the ear cuff in place I clomped over to Jezebeth and looked over her shoulder at the paper.

"Oh, he's cute." I said, smirking. Hearing Loki growl quietly from behind me, I rolled my eyes. Jezebeth grinned and lifted up the picture to look at the sheet beneath. His name was Joseph Standford. He had died when he was twenty five. I touched his picture but I couldn't keep my hand on it for long before it started burning. I hissed and pulled my hand away. Jezebeth looked at me then at the clothes on the floor. She handed the pile of papers to me before wandering over to it. Taking the papers with me, I wondered over to the sofa and sat down next to Hana. Her eyes widened and she tried to move away. Without even looking at her I pulled her back and held her down. "Anyone would have thought you were trying to get away from me, Hana." I said, flicking the page over to look at another picture. Loki flopped down on the other side of Hana in his new clothes and smiled at her, his teeth sharpened. Hana squeaked and tried to wiggle away from him, but I was in the way. Her heart beat was quickening with every breath she took. I grinned and chucked the pile onto the table. I draped an arm over the back of the sofa behind her head and leaned towards her neck. Her eyes went round and her breath picked up speed.

"P…please d…don't bite m…me." she whimpered. I laughed and pulled away from her.

"Who said anything about biting? I was thinking more of sucking that centuries old soul from your pretty little body." I mused, stroking her cheek with a nail. With that Hana passed out. I sighed, pathetic human, Old Soul or not. I spread out the pictures and information over the table. This was going to be fun. Jezebeth and Troian sat down on the sofa on the other side of the table and looked at the pictures.

"How many of these do you think the angels have?" Jezebeth asked. Another difference between Angels and Demons was that there were way more Angels then us. Mainly because Satan was very picky on who he chose. Also because we were the only demons who had free roam and could change whoever we wanted. After changing Troian and Jezebeth, two star crossed lovers who killed their families so that they could be together then went out on killing sprees, we never changed anyone else. My gaze went to an Angel, whose picture was taken when they were an Angel, her blonde hair curling round her shoulders in perfect waves. I growled as I realised who it was. Laura. I could never get away from her, it was like she was trying to constantly push memories at me. I touched the picture just to make sure though. My fingers burned slightly. She was good. I looked at Loki to see he was doing the same. And so it continued.


End file.
